Poésies de Folie illusoire
by siriette
Summary: Recueil poétique de poèmes pigmentés de poésie.
1. Hedwige

**Auteur :** ValorOrgulloso  
**Titre original :** Hedwig  
**Traducteur :** siriette  
**Résumé :** Hedwige fut la première amie de Harry.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à ValorOrgulloso, la traduction à siriette.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Juste quelque chose de tout mimi auquel je pensais. J'aime l'amitié entre Harry et Hedwige (aussi étrange que cela puisse sonner). Ce poème aurait probablement été dans la tête de Harry lors de ses premiers jours avec Hedwige.  
**Note du traducteur :** traduction de l'anglais réalisée avec l'accord de l'auteur. Ce n'est pas une traduction "mot pour mot" mais plutôt une adaptation la plus fidèle possible. Sur ce site, ID de l'auteur : 1113470 et ID de la fanfiction : 4393501

* * *

Hedwige

Je suis amoureux d'une fille,  
Aussi juste que ça puisse l'être,  
Des yeux ambres qui brillent,  
En haut d'un arbre de quelques mètres.  
Elle est comme l'acier, aussi résistante,  
Comme sa morsure, aussi intelligente,  
Elle aime voler quand ça se noircit,  
Et s'échapper dans la nuit obscurcie.  
Elle est mon amie, ma complice, ma copine,  
Ensemble on rôde, on traîne, on se taquine,  
C'est bizarre d'avoir pour meilleure amie,  
Ton hibou de compagnie.  



	2. Hanté

**Auteur :** capricious star  
**traducteur :** siriette  
**Titre original :** Haunted  
**Date de publication :** 4 novembre 1999  
**Résumé :** Un monologue du point de vue de Harry sur les détraqueurs. Ce one-shot prend place juste après leur rencontre dans le 3ème tome.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à capricious star, la traduction à siriette.  
**Note du traducteur :** traduction de l'anglais. Sur ce site, ID de l'auteur : 3660 et ID de la fanfiction : 7629

* * *

**Hanté**

Hanté, je le suis par les détraqueurs  
Leur mains cruelles et asséchées, désintégrées et croûtées  
Leur visage, sans yeux, et une mâchoire avec un souffle asthmatique  
Une mâchoire avec un terrible destin, à embrasser.  
Pour sucer l'âme de la victime  
Se nourrissant du plaisir, du bonheur, de la joie  
Réduisant le monde à un silence vide  
Pourtant ils n'entendent pas ce que j'entends  
J'entends les cris de mes parents.

Lily et James Potter  
Assassinés si cruellement par Voldemort  
Moi, seul, ait réussi à survivre  
Au prix de la vie de ma mère, pendant douze ans  
Mon père me défendant, me protégeant du Seigneur des Ténèbres  
Je peux l'entendre rire  
Comment peut-il être sans coeur ?  
Aucune clémence, aucune pitié, pour ce qu'il a fait ?  
N'est-il pas hanté par ce qu'il fait ?  
Par ce qu'il voulait faire ?  
L'est-il ?

Effrayé des détraqueurs pour toujours  
Raillé par Drago Malefoy  
Mais j'ai aussi appris que,  
L'amour de mes parents, leur sacrifice,  
Me protègeront pour toujours.


	3. Dans un Paradis Rempli de Chaussettes

**Auteur :** Mother Nature's Daughter  
**Traducteur :** siriette  
**Titre original :** In a Heaven Full of Socks  
**Date de publication :** 31 mai 2008  
**Résumé :** Un poème en hommage à Dobby, un elfe libre.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Mother Nature's Daughter, la traduction à siriette.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il soit mort !! Purée, JKR !  
**Note du traducteur :** traduction de l'anglais. Ce n'est pas une traduction "mot pour mot" mais plutôt une adaptation la plus fidèle possible. Sur ce site, ID de l'auteur : 1072232 et ID de la fanfiction : 4290722

* * *

_Dans un Paradis Rempli de Chaussettes  
Un hommage à Dobby, un elfe libre_

Ceci est le conte de la mort d'un elfe libre, Dobby,  
Qui n'avait pour maître que lui-même.  
Mais il n'y avait rien pour Harry Potter qu'il n'aurait pas accompli;  
Il était loyal et honorable, noble et sincère.  
C'était au cours de cette mission pour secourir son ami magique,  
Que Dobby rencontra sa fin prématurée et tragique.  
Juste quand ils fuyaient tous vers une place où s'abriter,  
Un coûteau destiné pour Harry frappa Dobby sur le côté.  
Les dommages furent violents, le coûteau enfoncé profondément;  
Dobby n'eut pas le temps, sa mort vint rapidement.  
Il rencontra les yeux de Harry un court instant,  
Avant qu'ils ne sombrent, froids et distants.  
Harry s'agenouilla au côté de l'elfe fidèle;  
Il pleura, des larmes ruisselant de ses prunelles.  
Il enterra Dobby avec autant d'honneur qu'il put;  
Même si ce n'était pas autant qu'il aurait dû, pensa-t-il.  
Ci-gît Dobby, elfe libre, sur la pierre tombale était gravée;  
En hommage à la créature qui a souvent, sa vie, sauvé.  
Et d'ici à ce jour, bien que le combat soit terminé,  
Les ennemis vaincus, la bataille totalement gagnée,  
Pouvez-vous encore vous aventurer et voir la tombe humble de Dobby,  
Pour vous souvenir le sacrifice de l'elfe si courageux et hardi.  
Son corps repose dans le sol avec la terre et les pierres désormais;  
Mais un elfe si grand qu'il est certainement maintenant vivant à jamais  
Dans un paradis rempli de chaussettes. 


	4. La Maison d'un Loupgarou

**Auteur :** humhallelujah  
**Traducteur :** siriette  
**Titre original :** A Werewolf's Home  
**Date de publication :** 23 juillet 2005  
**Résumé :** Et si la Cabane Hurlante pouvait parler ? Que dirait-elle sur ce "danger" qui vient chez elle chaque mois ? Ressentirait-elle de la pitié ou de la haine ? Poème qui se passe pendant l'époque des Maraudeurs.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire à humhallelujah, la traduction à siriette.  
**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé qu'on avait tous besoin d'une pause de toutes ces fics déprimantes depuis la sortie du tome 6. Cette histoire est en rapport avec le tome 3, bien que c'est juste tout aussi déprimant. C'est juste une petite idée que j'ai eu une nuit quand je mourrais de pouvoir écrire quelque chose à poster. HP étant un énorme fandom, je n'étais donc pas sûre que l'idée soit prise ou non, mais j'ai décidé de quand-même poster ce poème.  
**Note du traducteur :** traduction (adaptée) de l'anglais avec l'accord de l'auteur. Sur ce site, ID de l'auteur : 696165 et ID de la fanfiction : 2498671

* * *

**La Maison d'un Loup-Garou**

Il y a pleins de secrets cachés dans cet antre  
La curiosité d'un homme peut mener à la perte d'un autre  
Des entailles et des griffures jonchent le mur  
Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être derrière toutes ces déchirures ?  
Des tables renversées poussent doucement un soupir enfin soulagées  
Elles souhaitent que la bête meure car elle est un danger  
Les chaises brisées geignent, de là où elles sont sur le sol,  
Et se plaignent du monstre qui leur fait mal et qui les déboussole  
Mais le miroir pulvérisé ne tolère ces inadmissibles pleurnicheries  
Et dit que la pauvre créature est pleine de mépris  
La fenêtre, que la lune éclaire, est la première à être d'accord  
Que sa gentillesse se cache plus profondément dans ce corps  
La cheminée dit qu'ils devraient tous s'en éloigner  
Elle les blessera, toute gentillesse disparue et noyée  
Le sol tâché de sang n'est pas d'accord avec l'énorme étagère  
Et mentionne que le seul qu'il blesse est lui-même avec sa folie passagère  
La porte déformée s'interroge sur les amis de la bête surexcitée  
Ils sont toujours là pour les dégâts à réparer, les brèches à colmater  
L'horloge parle plus fort et mentionne que quand c'est la journée  
Le "monstre" dont ils parlent tous s'en va comme si tout était terminé  
Le plafond rejoint son opinion et dit que tout ce qui survit  
Est un jeune garçon perdu, plein d'une douleur qui, une fois de plus, sévit  
Le canapé usé et pelucheux est envahi de pitié et de bonté  
(Pour la créature ; elle est le sujet de cette comptine racontée)  
Et pendant que la Cabane a vraiment des sentiments divergents  
Sur les problèmes démesurés de cet animal enrageant  
La vérité reste, qu'une fois par mois, il franchit la porte  
Et quand la douleur est trop importante et qu'il s'emporte  
La Cabane Hurlante partage son martyre et son esprit indocile  
Être la maison d'un loup-garou n'est vraiment pas facile


End file.
